Sam Sadler
Sam Sadler was one of three ghostly kids that appeared in the twenty-second book, ''Ghost Beach''. He is the older brother of Louisa and Nat Sadler. History Sam Sadler once lived in England with his younger sister and brother, Louisa and Nat and his parents, Thomas and Priscilla. One day, in the year 1641, Sam and his family went with the rest of the whole Sadler family to New England. They were Pilgrims who came to New England to start a new life. Unfortunately, Sam and his family were unprepared for the brutal winter that occurred when they arrived at New England. And the Sadlers all died one by one from the cold, including Sam and his family. Three-hundred-fifty years later, Sam, along with Louisa and Nat, started roaming New England. They became "neighbors" to Brad and Agatha Sadler, who were living in a cottage nearby. They started living off by picking dogs clean and devouring them as dogs recognize ghosts. Some time later, a man named Harrison Sadler came to study ghosts and the occult. He found out that Sam and his two siblings are ghosts so he started hiding out in a cave that was a sanctuary, one that Sam and his siblings won't be able to get through. Seeing that Sam and his siblings were ghosts, Harrison piled some huge rocks on top of the cave that were part of the sanctuary on top of the cave, hoping to trap them forever. Sam, Louisa and Nat were fearsome of this and fearing that they will mess up trying to be rid of Harrison, they waited for outsiders to come and help them. One summer day, two siblings, Jerry and Terri Sadler came to visit Brad and Agatha, who were their distant cousins. Sam and his siblings were playing with a bat kite, so he made it fly toward Jerry and Terri while they were looking at the cave. After that, Sam introduced himself and his siblings and Jerry was amazed that they have the same surname. They hung around at the beach for a while, with Sam and Jerry skimming rocks and Sam being more skillful than Jerry. Terri then asked if they explored the cave, to which Sam and Louisa replied that they stay away from there. Louisa then asked if Jerry and Terri believe in ghosts, only to have Terri reply that they don't. Sam then told his two siblings that they have to go and was angry at Louisa for bringing up the ghosts. The next day, Sam and his siblings found Jerry and Terri in the forest and they made howling noises to scare them. When they were done laughing, Jerry invited them over to see a dog skeleton they had discovered. Nat told the two siblings about dogs recognizing ghosts and Terri told him that there is no such thing as ghosts. This prompted Sam to tell her that there are lots of skeletons in the woods because of the ghost and couldn't resist tricking Jerry that the ghost was there behind him. As soon as a truce was done, Terri asked Sam to tell them more about the ghost, to which Sam replied that he will do so some other time and he went away with his siblings before Louisa could say anymore. The next day, Sam noticed some beach towels in the sand and was inspecting them when Jerry came up. He led Sam, Louisa and Nat behind a rock where Terri was collecting things. After looking at the collections, Terri told Sam and his siblings that she wanted to hear more about the ghost and managed to find out that the ghost lives in the cave. Sam protested to Louisa who was about to tell them that they don't believe in ghosts, to which Terri replied that they could change her mind. The three of them explained about how the saw the skeletons, the ghost coming out when the moon was full and a flickering light in the cave. But Jerry, thinking they were playing another joke told them that they were just trying to scare him and Terri and he was not falling for it, much to Sam's annoyance. Later the next morning, Sam and his siblings were going fishing, when Jerry and Terri caught up with them and they invited the two siblings to come with them. Sam taught Jerry how use his rod and was about to get a bait for Terri when she insisted that she can do it herself, only with disastrous results. Jerry then told Sam and his siblings that he went down to the beach and saw the flickering light, making Sam, Louisa and Nat very worried. Later that night, Sam, Louisa and Nat saw Jerry and Terri run back to Brad and Agatha's cottage in a fright. So in the middle of the night, they went to Jerry's bedroom window and asked him what had happened. When they were inside, Jerry told them that they went into the cave and saw the ghost surrounded by candlelight and how he narrowly escaped his grasp. Sam and Louisa told Jerry that they didn't want to tell him and Terri about the ghost because they didn't want to scare them and that he is really dangerous and wants to kill them all. They told Jerry there is a way to get rid of the ghost but they need his and Terri's help. They were forced to leave before they can explain anymore, so Sam told Jerry to meet them at the beach tomorrow. But the plan to meet at the beach the next morning was dashed when some heavy rain came down. So Sam and his siblings met with Jerry and Terri the next day. The two siblings were in the cemetery recently and told Sam and his siblings that they found some tombstones with their names on them. Sam told them that they were their ancestors and they were named after them. Then the Sadler trio led the Sadler duo down the beach to the cave and explained about the rocks piled on top of the rocks, how the cave is a sanctuary and that something evil will be trapped forever if it was sealed by the rocks. Since, Sam, Louisa and Nat were so terrified of the ghost, they begged the two siblings to help them by pushing the rocks in front of the entrance, to which Terri agreed to do, while Sam and his siblings distracted the ghost, who was actually Harrison Sadler. That night, Sam, Louisa and Nat met Jerry and Terri at the beach and they started carrying out their plan, which went wrong when Harrison Sadler suddenly appeared behind Jerry and Terri. Sam and his siblings ran off in fright while Jerry and Terri were dragged into the cave. Later on, Sam and his siblings found Jerry and Terri at the cemetery and asked what they were doing and how they got away, to which Terri replied that they "got away". Jerry was about to ask about some gravestones dug for him and Terri when Sam told them that they have to get rid of the ghost and promised to do a better job of distracting him. Jerry stubbornly told them that they were not going back up there, but Terri told them that they will do it. Sam, Louisa and Nat were delighted, but were unaware that Harrison Sadler told the two siblings that the Sadler trio were the ghosts. At the cave, Terri told Sam and his siblings to come up with them to distract the ghost properly. Sam and his siblings were reluctant at first, but eventually agreed to do so. Once they were inside, Harrison Sadler appeared and an argument broke out between him and the kids about which one of them was the ghosts, with Sam and his siblings begging Jerry and Terri, who were caught in the middle to help them. Then Harrison whistled for his dog and the dog started barking at Sam, Louisa and Nat, revealing them to be the ghosts. The three ghosts tearfully explained to Jerry and Terri how they never had a chance to live and how horrible the winter was in 1641 when they went to New England to start a new life. Then the three ghosts turned into skeletons and started toward Jerry and Terri, begging them to stay with them and how they dug such nice graves for them right next to theirs. Then the torch blew out and Jerry and Terri managed to escape. Then the boulders were loosened by some rain and they all fell down in front of the cave, trapping Sam, his siblings and Harrison Sadler forever. General Information Personality Sam was quite a joker in his family, always playing jokes on others and loves ghost stories. But Sam was also serious and friendly and was always willing to lend a hand to anyone and never wanted to scare anyone with really frightening things and he was often hurt when no one believed him when he was serious. Sam was miserable about how he never had a life at all, which made him determined to stay on Earth. Physical Appearance Sam was twelve years old when he died, Caucasian, tall and thin with brown hair and freckles across his nose. In Goosebumps Graphix, he wears a pale blue long-sleeved buttoned shirt with a black vest and dark blue trousers. Also, he and Nat have switched colored hair and his freckles were removed. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''Ghost Beach'' * Goosebumps Presents ** Ghost Beach * Classic Goosebumps ** Ghost Beach * Goosebumps Graphix ** Scary Summer ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Television and Film * Season 2 - "Ghost Beach" Actor * Bill Turnbull (television series) Gallery Sam.png Sam (Becoming a ghost).PNG Sam (DEAD).PNG Category:Male Category:Brothers Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Comic characters